


Oceans Bleed Into the Sky

by butyoumight



Series: Sleeping With the Enemy [2]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beginning, every great change was sparked first by a catalyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans Bleed Into the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> An Alternate Universe in which Basco never betrayed the Akaki Pirates, and Sid and Joe have resigned from active military duty and instead serve Zangyack on a freelance basis as bounty hunters and privateers. This story is a prequel to [I Believe We're the Enemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/253235).

The first time they met was when Marvelous was alone, and wallowing in not particularly necessary self-pity and jealousy. Even he knew that, it wasn't as if AkaRed hadn't ever taken him along on a two-man mission before, and he knew full well the necessity of such things. The requisition for subtlety and stealth that three men couldn't accomplish. He should be glad that AkaRed trusted the pair of them at all, and didn't simply undertake such tasks entirely on his own.

But still, he got accustomed to always having someone around when he wanted to talk, or even just share companionable silence over a meal, and with Basco off somewhere with AkaRed, all that left for Marvelous was Navi, who wasn't exactly the greatest conversationalist.

Which is what drew him down planet-side, and eventually into the seedy embrace of a bar- or maybe it was more of a club- that was obviously the sort of place a kid like him could get into serious trouble at. That was probably what attracted him anyway, as Marvelous liked trouble, liked being right in the thick of it. If he had a middle name, it would probably _be_ 'trouble', or some variation of the word.

Marvelous sat himself right down at the bar, which was much less sparsely populated than he would have guessed. The patrons of this establishment seemed to prefer the tables. He figured it had something to do with the privacy the tables afforded, the lights over them dimmer and their residents cloaked in shadow. Even so, Marvelous recognized that many of them were dressed in the familiar eclecticness that led him to peg them as pirates, and many of the others in the dark shades favored by those who worked with Zangyack.

There was one other man seated at the bar, perched on his stool as comfortably as if it were a throne, with a whole line of empty bottles in front of him along the bar. He must have been here a while, but when he spoke to the tender requesting another, his voice betrayed no hint of intoxication. Deep and steady, Marvelous finds himself intrigued by the stranger despite himself. He was dressed all in black, including a dark patch over one eye, and he had a sword hanging at his hip. His hair was mostly dark, but for a few streaks of stark white that stood out in the light shining down from over his head. It made him look older than the youthful shape of his face would suggest, but then, Marvelous had always been interested in older men.

Marvelous caught the tender's attention and ordered a glass of rum, and he was pleased when the man sitting nearby turned his head to glance at him, appraising. Marvelous shot him a cocky grin, and when his glass arrived he lifted it in the stranger's direction. The stranger smiled approvingly and Marvelous contained a giddy giggle as the rum burned down his throat. Maybe being alone wasn't so bad, after all.

Marvelous focused most of his attention on his glass then, sipping and forcing himself not to look at the man who so intrigued him. Instead he considered his options, wondered how best to earn the man's focus in turn. He could play hard to get, pretend to ignore him and draw him in that way. That was how Marvelous had finally won Basco's attention, but by then Marvelous had already known enough about Basco to know how greedy he could be, how few obstacles he would let stand in the way of something that was being withheld from him. How Basco wanted things he couldn't have more than anything else.

Or he could maybe be more forward. It had been a while since he'd taken an active pursuit in anyone, and he worried briefly that his skills had become rusty. The fact that he wasn't sure exactly how to approach the man with the eye patch was evidence enough of that possibility. Once upon a not so long ago, Marvelous could tell at a glance exactly how to pursue whoever he wanted, it was like a game for him. He was sorely out of practice, between his actual work as an Akaki pirate, and his other attentions being almost entirely absorbed by Basco, who was an absolute black hole for physical affection, taking everything offered and always craving more.

The decision was taken from him before Marvelous could make any decisions of his own, which he would later reflect was probably exactly how it had to be, where the two of them were concerned. Just as he was finishing the last sip of rum from his glass, another was slid in front of him and an arm brushed against his. The man from down the bar was now sitting beside him, close enough that to most normal people it might seem too close, considering they hadn't properly met. He had one leg propped up on the highest rung of his stool, and his knee pressed against Marvelous' thigh, making his presence completely encompassing and impossible to ignore. Marvelous had played this game before certainly, and he realized slowly that for the first time in a very long time indeed, he was not the predator in this hunting game. He was the prey, and he found that he didn't mind at all.

"You look a little young to be in here," Came the slow, steady drawl of his new companion. He reached forward to push the rum a little closer to Marvelous, then picked up his own bottle, taking a swig. Past him, Marvelous could see the tender cleaning up the bottles that had been left behind.

"I'm not." Marvelous answered defiantly, picking up the glass of rum and taking a large mouthful, holding it on his tongue and letting the liquor burn for a moment before he swallowed.

"My name's Sid." The stranger introduced himself, holding out a hand. Marvelous smirked and accepted the handshake.

"Marvelous."

Sid raised an eyebrow, a teasing smirk spread across his lips that made Marvelous' heart flutter and left him feeling every bit as young as Sid had just accused him of being.

Marvelous was out of his element, wrong footed by this Sid and his disarming smile. And he liked it.

X

Marvelous wasn't sure how it happened, but he'd always been a strong believer in fate. He was sure that he was meant to be here, in this state, with this person, though he wasn't sure the reason. Fate was funny that way.

It happened sometime after Sid had started to forgo whatever drink he favored that came in bottles, and start in on a plain clear liquor that tasted like nothing less than pure bad decisions and feeble excuses, at least from what Marvelous could taste lingering on Sid's tongue.

They ended up on Sid's ship, and Marvelous was too addled from all the rum that Sid had ended up paying for to notice anything more than that before Sid was pulling him down a narrow hallway, through a door into a dimly lit room. The door was hardly closed before Sid's hands were pushing open Marvelous' vest and shirt, pressing burning trails over his collarbones and ribs. Sid's hands gripped his hips hard and dragged him towards the bed, falling back gracefully and pulling Marvelous with him. Sid's shirt felt too rough against Marvelous' bare chest, and he whimpered softly and cursed himself mentally for the show of weakness. Sid didn't seem to care, he just chuckled and pushed Marvelous' hair back away from his face.

"You don't want this?" Sid asked, and he sounded so genuine, so truly concerned about what Marvelous wanted. The young pirate pulled away, rolled off the older man to perch on the edge of the bed. He cast his eyes around the room, and they settled on the bureau, and especially the series of holographic photos, framed and artfully arranged on top.

"Who is that?" Marvelous asked, too drunk to be consciously aware of how the question could be considered too forward in this sort of situation.

Sid sat up beside him, followed his gaze. The photos all showed Sid with the same younger man, seemingly near Marvelous' own age. Sid hadn't aged much across the years the photos showed, though in some of them the streaks in Sid's hair varied, and in a few he hadn't yet gained his eye patch. The younger man visibly aged enough that Marvelous thinks he could arrange the photos chronologically if asked, if only because the boy wore his hair in a long ponytail that he seemingly never cut.

"My partner." Sid answered smoothly, apparently too far gone himself to think the question out of place or inappropriate. There was a note of affection in his voice that piqued Marvelous' interest, and he looked over at Sid to search his face. Sid glanced back at him with a curious twist of his eyebrows. "Does that bother you?"

Marvelous looked back at the photos, his eyes drawn to one in particular, the pair standing with their arms around one another's shoulders. Damningly, they were both dressed in the familiar black and gray of Zangyack soldiers. "You're Zangyack." Marvelous said weakly, pulling his shirt closed over his chest.

Sid laughed, a low chuckle. "Is that the problem, then? That's an old picture. The oldest one up there."

Marvelous blinked. "I didn't..."

"Didn't know people could leave Zangyack? It's rare, very rare. And I can't say we're not still in contact with the Empire."

"So you're bounty hunters."

Sid shrugged. "Occasionally."

"I'm a pirate."

"I'm not on the job right now, Marvelous. I do what I want, when I want. We're not so different in that way, are we?"

Marvelous sighed, his head starting to clear and leaving him well aware that he was still horribly attracted to the man beside him.

"Where is he?" Marvelous asked at last. Sid chuckled again.

"Well, he _is_ on the job tonight." Sid sighed. "I'm not an evil person. If you want to leave, you're free to."

"You're lovers." Marvelous realized aloud, which prompted another laugh from Sid.

"Well, yes."

"And yet I'm here."

"You are. I'm interested in you. I find you attractive, and so what? He's free to do what he wants, too. This won't be kept secret from him, regardless of what you decide." Sid shrugged. "But I guarantee you don't need to fear any kind of retribution from him, if you decide to sleep with me."

Marvelous bit his lip, contemplating. Sid set a hand on his shoulder and gripped gently. Sid leaned close, his lips brushed Marvelous' ear. "Is there another reason you're balking? You seemed interested enough in the bar. Maybe you have someone waiting for you?"

It was true, in a way, but the reminder served only to confuse Marvelous further. What would Basco say? If he left, and let this opportunity pass him, Basco would smack him in the arm and laugh at him cruelly, and spend at least a week teasing him for being skittish. If he accepted, and slept with Sid, Basco would of course be petty, but only because he was often jealous in that way.

Still, the answer was clear enough, now.

Marvelous turned his head, lifting one hand to rest on the back of Sid's neck, his fingers tangling in the white and black strands of his hair. He pulled the older man closer and brought their lips together. He could still taste the liquor in Sid's mouth, and it served to reawaken the intoxication lying in wait within Marvelous.

Sid smiled into the kiss and he pushed Marvelous' shirt open again, his fingers questing down over his chest to the closure of his pants. A shudder ran down Marvelous' spine, and he knew somehow, in that fateful way, that he was making the right decision.

They fell back into the bed, Sid on top this time, and he made quick work of dropping Marvelous' pants to his ankles even without breaking the kiss. His mouth left Marvelous' then, moving on down the side of his neck and nipping at the curves of his collarbones. Marvelous shuddered, keeping his hands on Sid's shoulders and gripping and clawing and slowly drawing his shirt up his back. Sid laughed against his stomach and sat up briefly to pull his shirt off and let it fall to the floor before his mouth returned to the dip of Marvelous' left hip.

Marvelous let his hands wander across Sid's shoulders and down the front, feeling the occasional ridge of scar tissue that intrigued him as much as anything else about Sid, made his curiosity about the man's life even more acute.

Marvelous' examination of Sid's chest stopped, his fingers flexing back as Sid's mouth suddenly fell to his dick, the warmth and wet engulfed him completely and made his mind go temporarily blank. A low moan escaped Marvelous' throat, and Sid's answering laugh send shocks and thrills through Marvelous' body.

Sid must be incredibly practiced, as Marvelous noticed no change in the actions of Sid's mouth until he pulled away and Sid was hiking his legs up, leaving one foot planted on the bed, his other leg thrown over Sid's shoulder. Sid's pants were gone, and Sid lined himself up carefully but he made no move forward until he met Marvelous' eyes.

"Is this alright?" Sid's voice was husky and deep, a lustful growl that Marvelous is pretty sure in this moment he couldn't deny anything.

His mouth worked soundlessly a few times before he finally gave up and just nodded, biting down on his lip and squinting his eyes shut in anticipation.

Sid pressed forward, entering Marvelous with no real preparation but it was still somehow infinitely more gentle than Basco had ever done. Marvelous grunted once as Sid reached his limit, and then again when Sid began to thrust. Sid angled himself neatly, and any pain he was feeling dissolved into pure pleasure as Sid confidently found _that_ spot, and not only once, obviously not accidentally, as he struck it again and again, every thrust ending in the same burst of pleasure coalescing in the pit of Marvelous' stomach.

"Sh-shit!" Marvelous cursed, throwing his head back and clawing at Sid's shoulders and down his chest, drawing faint pink lines out of Sid's skin. Sid purred above him, leaning forward, bending Marvelous' leg almost too far, reaching to grab a handful of Marvelouus' hair and pull the boy's head and shoulders up off the bed, catching Marvelous' mouth and swallowing another curse.

Sid's free hand found Marvelous' dick, squeezing once and then beginning to stroke him in perfect time with his thrusts, his grip firm and the pressure steady, with a tiny twist of his wrist occasionally once Sid figured out that doing so sent Marvelous into convulsions.

Sid bit down on Marvelous' bottom lip, hard enough to draw a tiny trickle of blood that flavored the kiss further with the sharp metallic taste. The tiny spark of pain was it, was exactly what Marvelous needed to shove him over that precipitous edge, and he tore his mouth away from Sid's so he could scream himself hoarse at the ceiling as he came.

Sid purred again, and a little growl tore through him as the pace of his thrusts increased for a moment and then he was coming too, his hand pressed down over Marvelous' heart, clutching with his fingers possessively.

Sid was as cautious as he had been the entire night when he pulled out and rolled off Marvelous, carefully lowering Marvelous' hiked leg gently before he flopped down, stretching out on his side and winding his arms around Marvelous' waist. Sid's nose pressed against Marvelous' pulse, nuzzling like a contented cat would, and Marvelous found himself chuckling as the action tickled slightly.

"A man could get used to this." Sid breathed half to himself, and Marvelous found himself nodding in agreement.

X

Basco seemed asleep when Marvelous crawled into the bed beside him, but he'd obviously been only dozing as he waited for his younger companion to return. He turned over to slip his arms around Marvelous and press his face into the crook of his shoulder.

Basco giggled. "Smells like you had fun."

"Ah, fuck." Marvelous muttered softly.

"Should have taken a shower, if you were scared of what I'd think." Basco pointed out logically, and Marvelous heaved a heavy sigh and moved to shove the older man away. Basco clutched onto him greedily and Marvelous found he didn't have the energy to fight with him.

"I wasn't scared." Marvelous said defensively, and Basco nipped at his neck.

"You're still a bad liar, Marvey-chan. Anyway, so long as you had fun. Was he hot?"

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Because I know you!" Basco laughed, moving his mouth instead to grab one of Marvelous' earrings with his teeth and tug on it playfully.

"Fair point." Marvelous admitted, then he sighed and poked Basco in the ribs. "But for your information, yes, he was."

They relaxed into a companionable silence for a moment, and Marvelous found he didn't have a single regret.

"Oh, Marvey-chan." Basco said after a while, his voice thick with barely restrained exhaustion.

"Yeah?"

"You should have been there, though." Basco said, pulling him closer. "You should have seen the bounty hunter we had on our tail the whole night. Thin as a whip, probably younger than you. With a ponytail down to his ass. Can you beat that?"

Marvelous felt a chill run up his spine, the least pleasant sensation he'd experienced all night. "Imagine that."


End file.
